I'm in dragon ball z?
by JobyBlack52870
Summary: What if some teenager, found dragon balls in the real world and wished to be in the dragon ball world? major changes have been made code named: Xenoverse ;) *Postponed* **Cancelled**
1. First day in Dragon ball Z

_***Our story begins with a young man by the name Kuruk, he always dreamed of being in the dragon ball z world fighting along side Goku and Vegeta and today he might just get his wish.***_

 _ ***As i was walking from high school, I noticed something next to a tree, i walked over to it and i couldn't believe my eye's ***_

I... it's... it's a dragon ball? i said in my head. _***But it wasn't just any one of the dragon balls it was the four star dragon ball***_

W... how!? _***I picked it up to get a closer look at it and it started to glow***_ Huh? Hmm the a dragon balls only glows when more are around.

 _ ***I put the dragon ball in my backpack and started looking around for more, i found the one and two star ball next to an antique store, the three star ball next to a pond and the five and six star ball be hind a gun store***_

 _ ***After finding all the dragon balls i went to a quiet place and try to summon Shenron***_

Hum how did Goku say it? Umm oh yes, Arise Shenron! _***For a moment nothing happened but then the sky turned dark and shenron came fourth***_

 **What is your wish young mortal?**

Uh oh man he really is real? Um hay shenron do i get to have two wishes?

 **Yes young one, now speck your wish.**

Aw yes! hay shenron can you turn me into a sayian warrior like goku and vegeta?

 **That depends do you want to be pure of hart like goku or like vegeta prideful?**

I want to keep my own personality if that's okay with you.

 **Hm** ** _*Shenrons eyes began to glow*_** **your wish has been granted.**

Oh yes. _***I felt as if i was being born again and the power was amazing, i even grow a tail***_ Ha ah thank you shenron

 **Now what is your second wish?**

My second wish uh ah.

 **Hm?**

 _ ***I point my finger straight at shenron and said***_ My second wish is for you to send me into the dragon ball z world!

 **Are you sure? If i grant you this wish you can never return.**

I'm positive.

 _ ***Shenrons eyes started to glow again***_ **Your wish has been granted farewell!**

 _ ***I began to fell strange and past out but then i woke up on an island that looked like master Rosi's island***_

 _ ***I sat up rubbed my head then i heard someone***_

Hay are you okay? ***** _That voice is it really?*_ _ ***I looked up and gassed in awe as i was looking at the one and only Goku***_

I... ow my head.

Hear let me help you up. goku said (extending his hand)

 _ ***I grabbed gokus hand and got up i seen everyone i know from dbz (well almost) Bulma, Krillin,Master Roshi, and Kid gohan. This must have been when Raditz came to earth***_

Thanks. i said with a smile

Uh if you don't mind me asking who what are you? krillin asked

Yeah you just seem too have fell out of the sky out of nowhere. said bulma

Huh? I... i did?

Yes and what is that behind you? asked rosi

Huh? *I wiggled my tail*

A TAIL! said everyone but goku who just amazed

 _*I have too play it cool and act right i don't want too change the story*_

Oh this? i've had it since i was born i don't really know how i got here but anyway my names Kuruk! i said with a goku like smile

 ***krillin,bulma, and roshi were a little frightened but then calmed down***

Well my names Goku and this is my son gohan.

Say hi gohan. h...hi gohan said

 _ ***I bent down and smiled***_

Hello gohan my names kuruk.

Huh? goku said

What is it goku? asked roshi

There's something bad heading straight for us

 _And so it begins. i thought_

What? are you sure goku? asked bulma

Goku's right i fell it too. i said as everyone looked at me wandering how i was able to sense what was coming this way

 _ ***A moment later Raditz finale showed up i tried to see if i could compare his power to mine but i couldn't, ki sensing seems too be easy comparing one's power will prove difficult***_

So we meet again. You've grown up, i recognise you Kakarot. raditz said

Kakarot? goku said confused

That's right, that's your name.

His name? Asked bulma

Who is this? he must be nuts. said krillin

Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? You'er mission was to kill every human on this planet why haven't you carried it out? questioned raditz

Listen here i don't know who you are but you got the wrong guy. said krillin shoo shoo i think you've been dippiing in the eggnog allow me to-

Krillen! Watch out! warrned goku **_*But it was too late krillin was slapped away by raditzes tail*_**

Ah a tail? said goku more confused, while bulma and roshi where in shock "i" how ever just watched i wandered why raditz hasn't noticed me yet? hmm i guess i'll get a little closer.

Hm? wait who are you? asked raditz as he points at me

My name is Kuruk and i think you know what i am. i said wiggling my tail so he could see it

Huh ha ha ha so there are more sayians alive huh?

Wait what's a sayian? asked goku

* * *

 _ **Ah finale i'm finished with this chapter, anyway next chapter will include the fight between goku,piccolo and raditz with my character of course and will be a vary long chapter up to at least 2000-3000 + words, in addition i will leave previews for it in the near future. And thank you guy's for your patience.**_

 _ **P.s. Turles will be coming to earth with vegeta and nappa i'll explain it later any way see you guy's next time.-(Plans have been changed read other chapters)**_


	2. Where am i? what's a Tokitoki

_**I don't own Dragon ball Z it is owned by Akira Toriyama respectfully**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ So there are more saiyans alive huh?"

Wait what's a saiyan? asked goku

"Kakarot did you bump your head as a baby or somthing?" raditz asked annoyed

"Ah yes i did but at a vary young age, i still have the scare too prove it." goku answered

"Then that explains it the... ... ...

 _Huh? what the hell why did everything just freeze? i asked_

 ** _* Everything then started to disappear until everything was white, far as the eye can see *_**

 **"Young one." said shenron**

 _Shenron what are you doing? I thought you said you can't bring me back to the real world._

 **That's not why i'm here young one.**

 _Then why are you here?_

 **"Someone summons you from a land far away."**

 _Uh what? And who would that be?_

 **I can't say, all you need to know is that someone asked for a powerful warrior to help with a problem.**

 _*Sigh* Okay i'll help but where are you taking me?_

 **"That is something you need not know." I... regretfully say this but i have to erase some your memory.**

 _What Why!?_

 **Because you know to much of what happens in history. I will replace them with memory's of every martial arts styles in existence.**

 **(A/N: just to make this clear my Character will not be remembered by goku or the others)**

 _Ah man i don't know shenron._

 **If you decline you will be stuck here for the rest of your life.**

 _What really? Ah man maybe i should of asked to be in the "Naruto universe" or the "Kill la Kill universe" maybe even "Attack on titan"_

 **Have you decided yet?**

 _"Fine, erase my memory's just take me to where ever."_

* * *

 **(A/N: Kuruk won't have any memory's of the real world just wanna make that clear in case you guys don't understand)**

* * *

 ** _*As Shenron's eyes glowed red some of Kuruks memory's started to fade away and replaced by new "false" memory's then the world that kuruk was trapped in seemed to be replaced by what looked like a old style town. He looked around quite speechless at what he saw, he was taken aback when he saw shenron behind him*_**

 **"Farewell"**

 _ ***After a moment someone in a trench coat with a sword attached to his back walked towards kuruk***_

You'er surprised, i'm sure i'll explain it all to you later. For now... _*** He then draws his sword ***_ Let's see how much power you have... AAAAH!

 _ *** The man dashes towards me and try's to slash me with he's sword a few times, but i ducked and dodged the sword each time a little to my surprise he puts his sword back in it's sheath and took a fighting stance ***_

"Come at me anytime."

 _Ah man this guy's_ quick. _i said in my head_

 ** _* I quickly dashed towards him with a few punches and kicks just to fell him out, he wasn't really trying to block or dodge my attacks, so i decided to go all out and use combination of strikes *_**

Looks like the little warm up is complete. It's about time you showed me your full strength! he said just before i used my meteor crash

 ** _* After i hit him with my combination of strikes he stops jumps back and start walking towards me *_**

You were chosen. Chosen by shenron _*** He throws his sword in the air as he continues to walk towards me i was about to warn him that his sword was coming down but he titled sideways and he's sword went throw it's sheath***_

Sorry for attacking you,by the way. he apologized

 ** _* I decided it was okay to get out of my fighting stance but i kept my guard up *_**

I'll introduce myself, i'm Trunks, and i'm currently on a mission.

 _Hello Trunks, my name is kuruk, um where exactly am i?_

Well this is the Tokitoki world, where the flow of time gathers. You can call us the time patrol.

 _Uh what do you mean?_

Um how do i put this...? When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes of history.

 _Oh okay._

As time patrol members... we'll fight all through out time. Sometimes.. we deal with legendary fighters.. or dangerous forces...

So, whatcha think?

 _Umm... so what i'm guessing is that you want me to join you? *** Trunks shakes his head yes *** Hmm Okay i'm in._

Really? that's great! Would you like to test your power here see how effective it is?

 _Uh i gu... *** before i could say anything trunks interrupted me ***_

Oh right, i should probably explain a few things first.

 _Like what?_

Look around... in this space... there are many other time patrol members. If you'd like, go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance.

* * *

 **Before some of you get mad at me, i would like to say that i did warn that there might be some major changes might happen and what happened? Major changes happened, so now that that's out of the way i would like to mention i like the changes i made, and what inspired me to make the story like this was another fanfic story called XenoVerse: The Saiyan Descendant. So if you liked this story, please fav,follow, and review i'll see you guy's later bye bye!**


	3. Battle with Raditz begins

**I don't own Dragon ball Z it is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sorry for the long wait anyway let us begin.**

 **Oh before i forget,** _When words like this come up. Kuruk is talking and it's his pov._

* * *

 _ *** After i talked to the other time patrol members, i was about to return to trunks but then i just thought of something ***_

 _Hmm... Should i cut off my tail? i don't think it'll be much useful in battle, hmm... *** I decided not to but i kept it under consideration now it was time to return to trunks. ***_

Seeing that you are here mean's you want to help the time patrol. Right?

 _ *** I had a little smirk on my face ***_

 _Don't worry, you can count me in, believe it!_

Thank you so much! I wasn't worried, i asked Shenron to bring me someone strong, that can fight with me.

 _I'm with you trunks. No matter what!_

 ** _* Trunks seem to like my determination *_**

Come with me.

 _ *** Trunks lead me to a strange little world that looked like a bird's nest and oddly enough trunks told me that this place is called "the time nest" ***_

The supreme kai of time lives here and manages this entire place.

 _Really all by her self? "that's awesome" ( I said in my head) What else is here?_

We also have the time vault it has many important texts. There's something i need you to take care of, not a big deal, so let's head over to the time vault.

 ** _* trunks and i walked over to the time vault, as we went in trunks told me to wait for a moment as he was searching for something. *_**

 *** _Trunks then shows me a scroll *_**

"This is the scroll of eternity." All of time... all of history. **( trunks stars walking towards me )** Everything... it's all listed in here.

But...

 _But? i responded_

Here... just look at this. _*** trunks opens the scroll ***_

 _ *** the scroll showed a green man firing a beam at another man who was being hold by some guy in an orange gi, (A/N: we all know who these guy's are i don't even what i'm doing.) raditz grabbed goku's hands and broke free of his grip "shockingly" the beam went through goku. Raditz now focuses on piccolo and fires an energy beam that kills him instantly. Raditz now laughing with a dark purple aura flowing from him celebrates his victory***_

 _ *** back to the real world ***_

As you can see if history... is in any altered or distorted. It could change the world as we now it.

 _Then how come were not fading?_

Oh um uh... ... how do i explain this?

 _Hum?_

Well you see we are in a different timeline but both ours and there's coexist with each other.

 _Okay i think i get your saying._

 _ *****_ **trunks lest out a sigh of relief *** Good. Anyway back to the point, _*** trunks hands me the scroll ***_ we have no choice. We have to stop it.

We can't let history change. _* i nod my head agreeing with trunks *_

Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help.

 _Then i'll help as much as i can._

Please!

 _* i closed my eye's as the scroll teleported me back to where i saw goku fighting raditz *_

* * *

 **Age: 761**

* * *

 _ *** there was powerful clashes in the air that stared to smooth down a bit after goku hit the ground ***_

HHAAAGH goku sceamed as he dashed toward his older brother raditz

"This is your last chance..." warned raditz as both piccolo and goku teamed up and gave him everything they got but it was to no avail as raditz seemed to just block every strike. "Come now join you'er family kakarot"

 _ *** raditz suddenly appeared behind both goku and piccolo elbowing both of them, sending them flying in two different directions. raditz then sends an energy blast at goku who try's to block it but fails sending him to the ground. Raditz then stomp on goku's chest crushing him ***_

Look i'll do you a favor and spare you both. spoke raditz

Shut Up! There is no way i'd ever join you! replied goku

Then play time is over. _*** suddenly raditz scouter went off telling him that there's a huge power level near by, he looked in the direction it was pointing towards ***_

What?! _*** now an enraged gohan sprung from raditz's space pod ***_

Leave my daddy ALONE! gohan yelled at the top of his longs, as he flung himself towards raditz at high speed.

 _ *** raditz who was surprised at first, but then smirked as if he knew what was coming. He dogged gohan at the last second, "gohan" now lying on the ground as if all his rage and energy burned out, was now helpless to any attack ***_

 _ **"raditz filled with rage, aims his left hand a powerful energy beam straight at gohan"**_ You brat!

S-stop! goku yells a little too late as raditz fired his ki blast at gohan. Goku's eye's now widen thinking his son had been killed and when the smoke cleared gohan was no where to be seen.

 _ *** raditz a little confused as to where gohan disappeared too his question was answered when his scouter picked up a new power signature coming from behind him, he quickly turned around too see someone gently putting gohan down to the ground ***_

 _Good it looks like i made it just in time. * i slowly turn towards raditz and point my finger at him * You know i love pounding people who try's too kill little kids. * i now start walking towards him *_

What?! raditz responds, still surprised in kuruk's surprising appearance

 **" meanwhile piccolo who was catching his breath, he was also surprised "**

Uh... Someone you know, Goku? piccolo asked as goku just stared at kuruk for a moment in awe.

No... Goku replied _*** getting back on his feet chuckling ***_ But... hehe... I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust.

 _ *** Now knowing someone else is fighting with them both goku and piccolo get in there fighting stances. Raditz smiled evilly as dark energy surrounded him for a split second. Raditz then charged up two ki blasts in his hands then fired at both goku,piccolo and then kuruk ***_

 _ *** Though in response the three jumped out of the way and ascended in the air, raditz followed suit and meets kuruk on the way up ***_

No matter how much trash there is. it's still trash. raditz said to kuruk

 _Really? Well come say that to my face. *** raditz and kuruk started exchanging kicks and punches while goku and piccolo were amazed that kuruk was keeping up with raditz ***_

He's... He's amazing. goku said in awe

H-how much power dose this guy have? piccolo said in shock

 _ *** kuruk broke away from raditz to catch his breath and landed next to goku and piccolo ***_

"Hmm he really is strong, wait what's that? *raditz noticed kuruk's tail* What? hmm what ever"

 _Man this guy's tougher then i thought._

Hay... um your on our side right? goku asked kuruk

 _Huh? Oh yeah i'm with you._

Great! um... do you mind giving us a hand here? goku asked this time smiling

 _Sure._

Hmph... don't be a drag. piccolo stated

 _* i just smile and say to piccolo... * Oh don't worry i want._

 ** _* all three warriors then dashed towards raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks. Though cutting off a little early kuruk wanted to form out a plan of attack until he heard a familiar voice*_**

"Kuruk... kuruk can you hear me?" asked trunks and took kuruk by surprise

 _Trunks is that you? where are you? i asked looking around_

"Yeah it's me i forgot to mention before you left i'm a telepath."

 _What really?_

"No i'm just kidding, i sneaked a little mic on your gi before you left".

 _Oh okay._

"Anyway i wanted to tell you. Be careful This raditz is much stronger and more cruel then his natural historical form. Please you need to wear raditz down, so goku and piccolo can finish him."

 _Alright then time to fight seriously._

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 3 WOOHOO! I know i know "what took you soo long" bla bla bla and all that. Hay i'm not always on the computer also i've been visiting my family.(though there are some i didn't want too see) Anyway next chapter coming 2017... ... ... Lol just kidding i'll be working on it soon. And in case you guy's want to know kuruks power level is 1,167.** **Thank you guy's for your patience leave a review,fav, and follow i'll see y'all in the next one. peace.**


	4. Update on this story

**Due, to the popularity of my other story i will not be working on this one for a long time.**

 **I'm sorry to say it but don't expect another chapter until i finish my other story, thank you guy's for your love and support i'll see you guy's in the next one. Peace.**


End file.
